warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thistleheart
Style Concerns :Needs Charcat :Needs "For more information see Sedgekit" removed and history added/completed :Needs Categories added/completed Tree hi Thistlekit, have you thought about maybe adding a family tree to your page to make it better i could help you and research a bit more about the family if you like please respond Warrior king : Thistlekit isn't a user. This page is about an article.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 12:35, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, I did the family members and family tree, but I need somebody to add the references to the family members, and I might need somebody to edit the family tree. It wouldn't let me center it. Anyway, here's the reference page (I checked myself) pg. 273--Nightfall101 02:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) She/he Is Thistlepaw a tom then, or what? It's very confusing... --Duststar 20:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Dusty! I'm pretty sure its a she and the he was just a typo like with Mosskit.Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Templete/ Gender I have a coupleof things i need to ask. One, Sedgewhisker is a guy, right? Be cause on the templete its a siter/girl. I don't know how to change that so can someone please? Also, there is a real incosistency in the article of she/he. In some of the parts its a girl and insome others its a guy. What are we doing for this? Thanks.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sedgewhisker was a girl in TFA. However, she was mentioned in Dark River as a tom. So, since we usually go for more recent descriptions (and this one was a more major appearance anyway) we should consider her a she-cat. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) While we're talking about images, i noticed something. The kit version is a white and gold/amber kit. Yet the apprentice image is white. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 20:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thistlekit was mentioned as a golden-and-white tabby she-cat sometime during Dark River, so that was the image of him/her then, but then the description was different in Sunrise for the apprentice, so we made the apprentice image to that description. 'Ice ' $ Puttin' on my shades $ 13:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Kit Image His kit Charart is ginger and white, and he is white, someone should fix this... --♥ Spottedleaf ღ ❤ⓛⓞⓥⓔ❥ 04:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Look at the post above this. 04:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ginger and White? Okay, since I can't find the reference for when Thistlepaw was called ginger and white, I've removed it from the Trivia section, as well as removed the kit charart until the reference can be found. Seriously, does ''anyone know where that can be found, because I looked in Dark River. ....Unless I missed something...? 05:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Gender Hiya... Well, I think we got the gender wrong for Thistlepaw here. Just my opinion, and I'd like to get the opinions of others for this. We typically go with either the first description of a cat or the most used description, I believe. In Thistlepaw's case, he/she is both described as a she-cat first and most often. S/he is described as a tom on a single page in Dark River (according to the citations in the trivia) and once in the allegiances of Sunrise. Since s/he is most often described as a she-cat, I think we should be counting him/her as a female in our encyclopedia... Thoughts? }} 22:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, looking at the situation of Rowanclaw, wasn't he called female multiple times and then turned out to be male? I would change Thistlepaw's gender, but it may cause problems for uninformed users poking around trying to get edits up. We should stay true to the allegiances, so use the gender that comes up the most in the allegiances. }} 00:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I still don't think so. The allegiances are often riddled with errors. The only time Thistlepaw actually appears in the books s/he is only mentioned as male once, and every other time as female. }} 21:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I think so. We did this with Dovewing for her eye color, when she was first called with pale golden eyes, but she was called with blue eyes more, so we gave her blue eyes. Same with Snake(BC) and Ice, at first, we had them gray, but they were called black and white more, so we made them black and white. i don't see why it wouldn't be the same here. Maple♥poolMischief brewing Sirius lover 21:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, the descriptions were changed because we didn't know if the gray cats described then were actually them, but I //do// see your point about Dovewing. How many times do I have to tell you people that her eyes were green first? Anyway, s/he's called female first and most often. So what shall we do? }} 02:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It would mean there wouldn't need to be an edit to his/her quotes~ }} 02:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Name Isn't her warrior name Thistleheart? That name was listed by Blackstar at the first Gathering. Grayfeather 00:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :There is no proof they are the same cat. Absolutely none at all. There were multiple kits in WindClan, and for all we know, there could have been more than one with "Thistle-" in their name. Thistlekit Thistleheart is a white she-cat with thorn-sharp claws, right? Remember Gorsetail's kit Thistlekit (WC)? I think that's her. ~ Hickorywhisker :We have no proof. Unless you have a citation, we can't add it. :Fine. Want to ask Vicky? On her Facebook she says Thistlepaw might come back in Bramblestar's Storm. Same with Crowclaw and Crowtail; the “two” Gorsetails; etc. It's true. ::We need a statement from Vicky saying that they're the same. She's admitted Gorsetail before and she knows she mixes them up often enough. Unless you have a statement or book proof that isn't two cats sharing the same prefix, we can't add it. I find no need to ask, since quite frankly, I don't care if they're the same cat. =P